Elmer C. Albatross
Elmer C. Albatross is a man who is eternally smiling, and wishes to bring a smile to every face in the world. He became immortal in 1711 aboard the Advenna Avis. Elmer was among the Alchemists that agreed that the secret of the Grand Panacea be kept solely with Maiza. Appearance He has flawless smooth fair skin, messy blond hair and blue eyes. He has a well-toned body and is "well-endowed." He is very cute, handsome, pheromonal and attractive. He always has a warm sincere (very rarely fierce) eyes that bring everyone to comfort. He naturally has a very charming smile, that can make the people around him smile and laugh. Personality Elmer is a kind, cheerful, eccentric, and fun. He is always smiling, and whose ultimate goal is to make everybody in the world happy. Despite his happy-go-lucky attitude, he is noted by many of the Advenna Avis Immortals to be quite evil and twisted when needed. He himself admits that he would "resort to treachery" to make someone laugh. Biography Elmer was born into a religious cult, and the sole purpose of his concievement was so that he could become a sacrifice. Because of this, he was held in very high regard, however he was also the subject of abuse. He remained in the cult for ten years, until witch hunts spread far enough to reach the cult and disband it. Elmer attempted to stand up for the cult, and was met with both oppugnancy and praise. He was believed to be lucky, and blessed by God. He recounted his journey to Huey Laforet five years after the cult had disbanded, and told his new friend that his goal now was to put smiles on everyone's faces, whether or not God really existed. Though he later states that he wants others to smile for his own selfish reasons, his reasoning being that he is not sure that when he smiles he is experiencing true happiness due to his terrible past. Relationship Abilities As a true immortal, he will never age or get sick. He doesn't need to eat, drink or breathe, and any damage to his body will reverse on its own--even severed body parts will reattach and burned flesh will revert into healthy tissue from smoke and ash. He will heal/recover/regenerate from any and all physical harm. This immortality extends to his mind and soul, as well as his body. He is able to transfer knowledge to other immortals by placing his left hand upon their head and thinking about the information he wishes to share, and 'devouring' other immortals through his right hand by touching their head and wishing to 'eat' them, effectively ending the other immortal's life and granting him all of the deceased immortal's knowledge and memories. Elmer is an immortal eccentric genius, he is extremely; smart, intelligent, clever,sly, tactical, analytical, and deductive, he is almost as intelligent as Huey. He has eidetic memory, and is extremely charismatic. He possesses Supernatural; charisma, a very attractive voice, and amazing eloquence, he is capable of quickly winning anyone over to his side. He can inspire anyone (fill them with hope, and laughter), and form close relationships with anyone, he can make people love, respect and be loyal to him, as shown with Huey (who sees everyone except himself and Elmer as test subjects), Sylvie (who has been lonely since Getto's death), and even Ronnie (who is demon), he can make anyone his loyal; friend, ally, and companion. He has an incredbily funny side able to make anyone laugh. He can also induce intense fear into anyone, but he rarely does. He has extremely enhanced senses & very keen sense of observation that allows him to notice the smallest of details and make accurate deductions about anything especially regarding people and there true feelings. Elmer is very skilled at differentiating real and fake smiles. He can alway tell if someone is lying to him. He is capable of very easily manipulating anyone (he can be quite scary) more so than Huey, but doesn't because he is a genuine nice guy. He has enhanced; strength, speed, reflexes, durability, endurance, senses, dexterity, adaptability, flexibility, learning capabilities. He has inhumanely immense pain/fear tolerance, and endless; will power, will to live, and luck. He is also very skilled with finance, money and economics. As shown how he can amass a substantial wealth quickly and secretly with no trouble. Quotes "You just started forcing your smile." To Jean-Pierre Accardo Gallery Elmer.C..Albatross.368294.jpg|link=Elmer C. Albatross Category:Immortals Category:Characters